


A Prayer for Loved Ones in Purgatory

by acoletterose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art History, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death, Deathly Hallows, Elder Wand, Fanart, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, MWPP, Sacrifice, Slytherin, illuminated manuscript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoletterose/pseuds/acoletterose
Summary: If Severus's death were a tapestry....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Cats Could Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135770) by [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch). 



The overall design of my tattoo is from this picture. It is contained within the _Grandes Heures de Rohan_. The manuscript was painted some time in the early 1400s and contains prayers and litanies in Latin along with supplemental texts. It is decorated with 11 full page images, 54 half pages, and 227 small miniatures. More of his works can be seen [here](http://www.the-athenaeum.org/art/list.php?m=a&s=tu&aid=6808).

The specific picture that I chose shows a dead man before god. A demon is attempting to snatch his soul, which is in turn being attacked by the archangel St. Michael. The dead man whispers “Into thy hands, Lord, I commend my spirit…”  The prayers in the Office of the Dead were prayed to shorten the time a loved one spent in Purgatory. The picture is titled "Le Mort devant son juge".

Within the image that I have planned, Severus Snape will be the dying/dead man. He will be whispering "How grand it must be to be the Chosen One" one of his snarky quotes. But bitter, given that the Chosen One is alive and he is not. The pooling cloak beneath him will be Snape's robes, billowing no more. 

 Above him, death looks down at him and holds the elder wand and the resurrection stone. The wording around death's robe's collar states "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". The translation is "Never tickle a sleeping dragon" and it's the motto of Hogwarts.

Death itself will be saying: "now try your forces and see whether Strength or Art can do the most." I've quoted Merlin, a famous Slytherin. The quote is from Geoffrey of Monmouth in CHAP. XII.-"Gillomanius being routed by Uther, the Britons bring over the Giant's dance into Britain" in _CONCERNING THE PROPHECIES OF MERLIN_. With this quote, I'm not only quoting a Slytherin, but also trying to allude to the cunning nature of the inhabitants of the house. In chapter XII, after defeating Gilliomanius, Uther's men attempt to move the Giant's Dance stones from Killaraus, Ireland.

When they were unable to move it by force, "Merlin laughed at their vain efforts, and then began his own contrivances. When he had placed in order the engines that were necessary, he took down the stones with an incredible facility, and gave directions for carrying them to the ships, and placing them therein. This done, they with joy set sail again, to return to Britain; where they arrived with a fair gale, and repaired to the burying-place with the stones." Much like the Giant's Dance, Voldemort is defeated not with brute force, but cunning and intelligent planning. That planning, however, ultimately leads to Snape's death.

Death's robe is to be painted red. I chose red for its symbolic meaning in both the Harry Potter novels and in Medieval manuscripts. In HP, Gryffindor robes are red. Snape tasked by one Gryffindor (Dumbledore) to die for another Gryffindor (Harry) and did so willingly because of his love for a Gryffindor (Lilly). Gryffindors themselves are brave and loyal, traits that Snape himself had, and which the color implies. The symbolism of red in manuscripts has a similar connotation. During the Renaissance, red robes in the church were symbolic of martyrdom; among other things. During the Medieval period, red was a sign of otherworldly power in European legends and folktales and of protection. On kings, the color identified the virtues of valor and success in war.

I used the presence of four skulls in the picture to my advantage. I placed them at Snape's feet and placed an initial of the marauders on each one. I think Snape might approve of the placement. Behind the skulls is a lily. The lily I placed in the picture is this:

 

The drawing of the lily is from _Libre Floridus_ by Lambert, Canon of Saint-Omer.

I've replaced the demon and the archangel with an owl. Mainly because I love Hedwig. But, I would point out that owls are considered harbingers and imply bad omens and evil in manuscripts. Snape's death is certainly an event for which an owl might appear

I have changed the sunbeams coming through the clouds that hold death to the green rays of avada kedavra.

I've coiled a snake around Severus. Not only for the Slytherin house's mascot but to depict the cause of Snape's death. Though I don't intend for the snake to actually _be_ Nagini.

The end result is as follows:

 

Snape's face is from MyWitch's "If Cats Could Cry". Link in notes at the beginning. The tattoo will be a sleeve that I plan to begin by the end of the month. My tax return is on its way and shall soon be spent!


	2. An update: onwards to completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday at noon it begins...

Got the draft from the artist today. Made a few suggestions/changes but not many. He added Hogwarts which seems so obvious now.


	3. The Final Product

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All done but the healing.

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/HanSkaWin/media/IMG_1320_zpseqwt000v.jpg.html)

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/HanSkaWin/media/IMG_1321_zpskp7l7zf3.jpg.html)

[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/HanSkaWin/media/IMG_1322_zpsgzfk1d9z.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for permission to inscribe your art onto my skin, MyWitch!


End file.
